Integrated CMOS chips are well known in the art. It is also well known that CMOS full-wave rectifiers are difficult to achieve. The reason is that in the past any diodes used to define a full-wave rectifier served, via parasitic transistor action, to send current through the chip substrate to ground, thus interfering with the realization of full-wave rectification action.